Once Upon A Time in Storybrooke!
by Regina La Luna
Summary: Regina is trying extremely hard to change for her adopted son Henry. What if Cora had not died? What were Cora's real motives for coming to Storybrooke? What has she got planned for Regina? What happens if Cora actually meets Henry? This story is told from Regina's point of view. Please read and comment on what you think of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This may be disturbing to some people. There is a lot of violence. So please do not read if you are offended by such things.

"No...Daniel!" My eyes widened with sheer horror as I saw my own mother tear Daniels heart right from his chest, crushing it right in front of me. Daniel fell to the ground as I ran toward him holding onto him tightly, my entire life literally shattering before my eyes as his lifeless body lays limp in my arms. Tears formed in my eyes as I gazed toward my cold and heartless mother. "I loved him...I loved him" My mother had this sense of satisfaction, as if she was almost happy that she killed the only person that I had truly fallen in love with. As I held his body in my arms I couldn't believe what had just happened. My mother didn't love me, all she wanted was power and control. She didn't care about my feelings. She didn't understand. I did not want to become like her. I loved Daniel more than anything in the world and I wanted to spend my entire life with him. It didn't matter that he was a simple stable boy. I didn't care that he wasn't rich or powerful. I loved him and those feelings were real. "We were going to get married, have a family, live the rest of our lives together. But now this can never be. My dreams are shattered" I thought to myself as tears fell from my eyes. Pain coursed thorough my entire body, my heart felt as if it was being crush. I couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of my life without him, without my true love.

"Love is weakness" my mother smirked. "You will soon be getting married to the king..." she continued on talking to me as if I could just get up and move on just as if nothing happened. How could she possibly expect me to be able to do that. It hurt! It hurt so much! She would never have understood how I felt that night. Any hope of happiness was gone in the blink of an eye. I hated her for it, yet I she was still my mother so I couldn't really hate her. I couldn't really blame her fully. So I had no choice but to blame the one person responsible for Daniels death even if she didn't actually mean to hurt me. SNOW WHITE! She told my secret. She opened her big mouth to my mother and told her about Daniel as if my mother would understand. Why couldn't she keep my secret? Why did she have to tell. I hated her for that. I hated her so much I just wanted to destroy her happiness if it was the last thing I did! In my mind snow was the villain. I was so angry and so upset that I swore to get my revenge on Snow. Although somewhere deep inside I knew that Cora, my mother was the real villain.

Suddenly everything around me went dark as I began to walk down what seemed to be a long dark hallway. I could hear screams coming from the end of the hall as I recognized the voice. "Henry?!" My heart sank deep into the pit of my stomach as I ran as fast as I could trying to reach my son Henry as his blood curdling screams literally sent chills down my spine. Someone was trying to hurt him. Some one was trying to kill him. This couldn't happen again. Not again. I can't lose someone I love again. Although Henry was not my son by blood I still loved him as if he were my real son. I finally reached the end of the hallway as I opened the door only to find my mother standing there with her hand plunged into Henry's chest. I literally screamed as loud as I could as I ran to try to stop my mother. "MOTHER NOOOOOOO! STOP!" But it was too late. Cora had ripped out Henry's heart and held it in her hand as she pointed her other hand out toward me releasing a blast of magic sending me flying against the wall. "MOTHER. Don't. Please" I pleaded as she began to slowly crush Henry's heart. Tears fell from my eyes as I could see Henry struggle in pain.

"Love is weakness Regina. Or did you forget that? Have you learned nothing" She smirked as she crushed Henry's heart turning it into dust. I screamed as a ran toward Henry grabbing him and holding him tightly.

"No this can't be. Why mother. I don't understand. Why? He's my son. I loved him...I loved him so much..."

Screaming I flew up out of my bed, sweat covering my face as I realized it had just been a nightmare. I ran out of my room toward Henry's bedroom only to find him fast asleep in his bed. I was relieved that he was okay. Emma Had let him spend the night with me since I had been really trying to change. Although I had been relieved I was still scared. Cora was in Storybrook and was planning something. Knowing just what she was capable of was afraid for Henry. I loved him and to my mother love was weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly close the door to Henry's bedroom as I begin to walk down the hallway toward my room. I couldn't believe Cora was in Storybrooke. For once I was actually afraid. I was horrified of what she was capable of. I loved Daniel with all my heart, and my mother murdered him in cold blood. Henry wasn't safe anymore. She could do the same thing to him. Especially if she had figured out that I had grown soft. I was trying to change for henry's sake. If Cora found that out, she could seriously harm Henry, or worse. "Love is weakness". Those very words echoed in my mind over and over as I walked back into my room and layed back down. How could she think that? Henry helped me remember who I really was. I wasn't the evil queen. I wasn't a bad person. I was a caring and loving girl who just wanted to spend the rest of her life with her one true love. It was every girls fantasy. So why? Why was she so intent on destroying my happiness? If she really loved me why would she kill him? Why would she kill Daniel? I just couldn't lose Henry like that. I couldn't imagine a life without him there. He was my son. I didn't want to go back to being the evil queen Regina anymore. I wanted to stay in Storybrooke and start over with Henry. I may even end up falling in love with someone again and having a happy little family. I continued to struggle with my thoughts as a single tear fell from my eye.

"Oh Regina. What is the matter?" a familiar voice spoke to me as my eyes widened. I flew up out of bed and glanced over to the other side of my room only to see my mother standing there before me, with a sinister look in her eyes. My heart stopped for a moment as I gazed toward her. It seemed as if she had just magically appeared. Which had to mean that she could enter my home at any given time and hurt Henry. He was in danger. This was awful.

"M...mother" I spoke softly with a slight bitterness in my tone as I gazed toward her.

"What is the matter with you? Are you not happy to see your mother? Did you not miss me?" She smirked as she walked closer toward me. "You know this little curse of yours was pointless. I mean look at you now. Everyone has there memories back and magic is used in Storybrooke. What good is that going to do you? You need my help." She spoke acting as if she cared about me.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled at her my eyes filled with rage. "I do not need your help, nor do I want it. Go back to where you came from and let me live out my life here. I have what I want. I am happy. Now please leave" I spoke firmly but Cora would not budge. She stood there looking as if she was growing angry with me, her eyes filled with blood lust.

"You know what I taught you. Or did you forget?" She continued on talking as if she didn't take anything I said seriously. She walked toward me as she whispered into my ear in a tone that literally sent chills down my spine, "Love is Weakness." My eyes widened with fear as I trembled a bit. I knew she was talking about Henry. Even though she never mentioned his name, I just knew it, deep in my soul. I had a horrible feeling of dread. Henry was the only one I really loved in Storybrooke. She had been watching me somehow but I had no idea. I took a deep breath and then began to form a fire-ball in my hand.

As all the commotion was going on Henry walked right into the bedroom where me and my mother were talking. "Mom?! What are you doing." He spoke to me looking a little afraid when he saw my fire-ball. "Mom...why are you?"

"Oh so this is Henry?" Mother smirked as she began to walked toward him. At that point my heart was racing a mile a minute. I felt as if I couldn't breath. I was so afraid. I had never been this scared of my mother before, but this time I was. "This little kid is your weakness? Pathetic." She walked a little closer toward him as I panicked. I released the fire-ball toward my mother as she caught it in her hand as if it was nothing. I yelled toward Henry.

"RUN! Run away Henry. Go to Emma. Tell her Cora is here. Just run. I will hold her off." With those words my son knew I was serious. He ran out the door as fast as he could. My mother released the fire-ball toward him as my eyes filled with tears. I ran in front of him taking the full brunt of the blast as I was sent flying toward the door. "Don't look back Henry. Keep running.' I had been able to quickly release a protection spell to create a barrier around my body as I jumped in front of the fire but only strong enough to prevent death. I had not been able to block the full power of the blast and was severely burned, but alive. I had to protect Henry. That was the only thing keeping me going. I stood back up wincing in pain slightly as I blasted my mother back with a blast of energy. "Don't..." I took in a deep breath and continued to blast my mother with attacks to try to give Henry enough time to get away.

"Are you serious? This is a loosing battle. You can hardly stand. Your hurt why not just sit down. I was only going to talk to Henry. Why are you so afraid? You are not acting like the Regina who had become the evil queen at all" she spoke as she blocked every attack I threw at her as if it was nothing. "I just wanted to meet my grandson"

"I am FINE! I am not the evil queen Regina anymore. I am just Regina. You weren't going to...hurt him, try to kill him?" I asked still breathing deeply but stopping my attacks.

"Of course not" she smirked and shook her head. Some how I didn't believe her. She's lied before. She made me believe that she was going to let me and Daniel go. So why would she suddenly have a change of heart. She had no heart. This made no sense. She couldn't be trusted. We did however begin to talk to each other a bit more calmly. Although my true intent was trying to distract her from going after Henry. Trying to ignore the burns on my body, I continued to talk nicely to her. I just had to know if Henry had made it to Emma's. I grabbed the phone as I offered to make my mother some tea so we could talk. I apologized for attacking her and had her follow me to the kitchen. She seemed somewhat agreeable. I asked her to take a seat and wait a moment letting her know I had to make a quick call to the doctor letting him know that I was coming in to have my burns looked at. I explained to Cora that I would not mention the fight and that I would just explain that I was practicing my magic and had not been paying attention causing me to accidentally burn myself. I walked out of the kitchen and dialed Emma's number as she answered the phone.

"Is he there?" I spoke quietly. When she said yes I felt a sense of relief know that she would protect Henry at any cost no matter what the circumstance. "Thank god" I spoke when suddenly the line cut out. "Hello? Hello?" I turned around to see that my mother had cut the cord to my phone line. "Mother! I said I would only be a moment you didn't have to do that. I was making an appointment to go see the doctor right away. What is your problem? Can you not see I am in a lot of pain at the moment." I slowly walked toward her as I threw the phone toward the wall missing her by inches

"Do not lie to me Regina. I know you called Emma to find out if Henry was safe. Forget the tea. I have some business to attend to. I will be seeing you later. Oh and you can't hide Henry from me forever. I will find Emma and I will kill her and then I will have Henry." She smirked as she vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there gazing toward where my mother had stood as tears began to form in my eyes. Our confrontation was over but the truth was, I had no idea where Cora had vanished too. All I knew was that she was still in Storybrooke and that she wanted to find Henry. I couldn't fight her unless I was at my full strength. I was pretty sure this was going to take a lot more than actually going to the doctor for some burn ointment. I needed to be healed. No I had to go see him. I hated the fact that I seemed weak and vulnerable and even desperate but I had no other choice. I had to protect Henry. After all he of all people should be willing to help, since Henry's life is at stake. He can't turn his back on Henry. I slowly put on a black jacket struggling a bit from pain. Grabbing my keys I walked out of my house, locked the door, got into my car and drove away. I drove for a bit until I reached his shop. I slowly managed to get out of my car and walk inside the building. "Are you here? I need your help. Now!" I sounded a bit more demanding and my patience had grown thin. "Look I don't have a lot of time..."

Before I could finish what I was saying the old man walked in through the back of his shop his eyes filled with slight shock as he gazed toward me. "Oh my, Dearie just what have you gotten yourself into? You look absolutely horrible? You should be in the hospital, not wandering around Storybrooke! Your only going to hurt yourself more dearie. " He began to walk toward me slowly.

"Enough Rumple. I don't have time for resting or going to the hospital. Henry is in danger. Cora...she did this. I was trying to protect Henry and well..."

"Your not they type of person to actually get hurt during a magic duel. Even against your own mother. Perhaps what she said is true then? Love is weakness?" He continued talking as he reached into a special cabinet looking at different potions. "

"Don't you ever say that" I began to grow angry as I walked toward him, my eyes filled with fury. My voice sounded a bit more desperate as I almost began to plead with him "Henry is family. You have to help him. He's your grandson for god sake. You can't just..." Again I was interrupted as Rumpelstiltskin turned around holding a potion bottle in his hand.

"Now now dearie. Calm down calm down. No need to get angry or upset. I didn't mean anything by it. I was simply asking if you actually believed what your mother said was true. It seems you really have changed. The old Regina would not be acting so desperate." He held out the bottle toward me handing it too me slowly. "Now I believe this is what you need. Drink this potion and you will be fully healed in a matter of minutes." I reached out to grab the potion but I had know that was too easy. He pulled the bottle back toward him out of my reach as I glared toward him. "Now wait dearie. What is it I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Well lets see. I know. Nothing. I am doing this for Henry's sake. Well there is one thing I want. You must promise me this dearie. Don't let Cora kill Henry. Protect him with your life at any cost." He spoke with the most serious look I had ever seen in his eyes. He really cared about what happened to Henry and he wanted to make sure he was safe at all costs. Guess me and him had something in common. It was a deal I had to make. But deep down inside I doubted if I really could protect Henry from Cora's blood lust. I was afraid I would fail. If I failed not only would I lose Henry but I would be breaking a deal with the Dark One. No one ever breaks deals with Rumpelstiltskin. No one! Cora was extremely powerful and I felt like I had been growing weaker with my magic. Perhaps it was because the only magic I knew was Dark magic. Maybe I needed to try a different approach to beat Cora. Maybe I needed to use a magic that was good and pure. But how could I do this with my darkened heart?

"I promise I will protect him at any cost" I spoke as I took the potion and drank it slowly. I felt a little strange at first but within a matter of seconds the pain from my burns seemed to disappear. Within minutes my burns were completely healed and I felt a lot more powerful again. I knew though I still couldn't beat my mother. I smiled slightly as I began to leave the shop. "Thank you. I think I know what I have to do." I spoke as I began to leave the shop.

"Oh wait just a minute dearie." He spoke as I turned around looking toward him once more. "Remember what happens to those who break deals with me? You better be certain you can do what you say you can for your own sake." He smirk slightly as I turned away from him walking out the door.

"I know Rumple! Believe me I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked out of Rumpelstiltskin shop I began pondering how I could beat my mother. It really seemed impossible at the time since she was incredibly powerful and had the title "Queen of Hearts". I had never been able to stand up to my mother or fight back against her and win. If I even attempted to try to fight back or even argue if I did not agree with her, there were severe consequences. She was not the type of woman you wanted to argue with or even a disagree. She had her own ideals and ways of life. She was firm in what she believed in and not easily swayed, even if she was doing something horribly wrong. She was scary at times. I had never doubted what she was capable of and she was really the only person I ever feared. After all I was the evil Queen, I wasn't afraid of anything. Except her. Even my father had been afraid to stand up to her. Although there were times it seemed like he wanted to protect me from her, he never did. He just stood there with a sad expression on his face watching helplessly as he saw unthinkable things happen in our family. If I had of managed to get away from her. If me and Daniel had of escaped safely, perhaps I would have been stronger. Emma, although untrained in the arts, seems to have a very powerful magic. It really made no sense to me considering I had a mentor. The Dark one trained me. So why? Why did I need her help at times? Was it because she was using a different type of magic? Was it because it was good magic? I began to drive toward Emma's place to make sure Henry was safe. My mind began to drift back into the past. Again a tear had fallen from my eyes as I began to remember so many horrible things from my past.

My heart began to race faster and faster as I rode my horse as fast as I could in attempts to run away. Although Daniel was dead, I still had to get away. I wanted freedom from her grasp once and for all. I was still determined to escape my horrible fate. The loss Daniel felt as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I really had no choice but to leave my home. I did not love the king. How could I love him? How could my mother expect me to move on without even mourning Daniels death or even having a memorial for him. She just expected me to move on just like that! She was so cold and heartless it was unimaginable. Living under that roof had seemed impossible after what had happened. I couldn't forgive her, I couldn't forgive Snow White either. I was so angry and upset. The only choice had been to run. To run away and never be found by her again. I rode faster with every passing second in a desperate attempt to leave forever. "I will go far away, and never come back." I said as I rode faster. However it had been a futile attempt to try to escape my mother. Not too long after my escape my mother managed to catch up to me, using her magic to control the branches of the trees to bind me, pulling me from my horse and wrapping around my body. "No...no way. This can't be" I thought as tears formed in my eyes. I struggled to free myself from the branches and vines, however it was a futile attempt. My mothers dark magic was incredibly strong and I was incredibly week. I was literally dragged back to the castle and thrown into a room as I fell to the ground, weak and vulnerable. "Mother please. You don't understand. I loved him. I don't love the king..." I slowly stood back up and gazed into my mothers cold eyes.

"Oh Regina enough." She spoke as she slammed the door behind her. She began to walk toward me as I began to back up into a wall trembling slightly. What I had done by trying to run away was cause for punishment. I knew better than to disobey my mothers orders but I had to try to get away despite the consequences. "You are to marry the King. You can't just run away from your fate. You need to forget about Daniel. This is the life I wanted you too have. How dare you go against my orders." She walked closer to me as her expression became filled with rage. She had taken me to a room high in the castle where the only escape would be to get past her or jump out the window. I turned toward the window and gazed out, looking down toward the ground. I then realized there was no escape. I couldn't fight against her magic and if I jumped I would die. Although I had been afraid I still tried to stand up to my mother, even if it was futile.

"I don't want to marry the King. What don't you get about that? I loved Daniel...I loved him. I just want to be free" I tried to show bravery as I yelled. Within seconds after I nearly stumbled to the ground as I felt my mother's hand strike me across the face. It hurt. The fact that my mother had struck her own daughter just because she did not see eye to eye hurt so much more than when she actually hit me. I just didn't get it. It had always been like that though. Nothing ever changed. She had a horrible temper and it only got worse and worse the more she meddled in the dark arts. Her striking me I could handle although it hurt inside a lot. It was when she used Magic against me that I was truly afraid. I hated magic, especially when she used it as a form of punishment. I just hated it.

"Stop this ridiculous complaining. I am doing this for your own good. You will be happier because of it. In the end you will thank me." She reached toward me with her hand as I flinched back. Before I could speak she plunged her hand into my chest as I cried out in pain. Within seconds I could see my beating heart in her hand as I began to tremble even more. She had done the unthinkable. Sure she had been cruel and heartless and treated me horribly, but never had she ripped out my heart before. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"No...wait mother what are you doing?" I pleaded sounding as weak as a small helpless child. I was at her mercy. She could do anything now that she had my heart. "Please...you don't have to do this." Gazing toward my mother I saw her slowly squeeze my heart. Feeling this intense pain in my chest where my heart had been I fell to the ground. "Stop...don't" I begged her but she wouldn't stop squeezing my heart. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I gazed up toward her. At that point I had been so afraid. It was the most horrible feeling I had ever felt and all I wanted was for the pain to stop. I felt helpless and so vulnerable. "please..." I cried.

My mother stood over me holding my heart as she smirked. "Now did you really think you could get away? Why should I stop? You ran away. You ignored your responsibilities and you deliberately disobeyed me. No I don't think you will be getting off so easily this time." She slowly began to tighten her grip on my heart squeezing it even more as I screamed out in agony curling into the fetal position.

"Stop...mom...please...I will be good...I wont disobey again. I promise..." I begged her as I continued to cry.

My mother continued to gaze down toward me as she continued to squeeze my heart. She chuckled a little but still would not release her grasp. She was intent on hurting me even though I had begged her to stop and agree to listen to her. "An you will marry the king? " she asked me as she squeezed my heart even more. She had been squeezing it just enough to cause intense pain while keeping me alive which was just horrible.

It had become so unbearable that I felt like I had no choice but to give into my mothers wishes and agree to marry the king. I just wanted the pain to stop. Although I could never love the king, I had no other choice. I couldn't fight back. I didn't know magic. But at that point I had wished I had learned enough magic to protect myself. Maybe if I had learned magic I could have stopped my mother from killing Daniel. Just maybe my life would have been different. Maybe I would have been happy. But now all I could do was stop the pain by agreeing to marry the king. "Yes...I will marry the king..." I cried out in a desperate attempt. My mother smiled slightly and walked toward me. Holding my heart in her hand, she spoke as if to try to control me. "Now stand up child." At that point I had felt like I lost all control of my body as I struggled to my feet. Had I have been in control there was no way I could stand up with her squeezing my heart. That was the power of holding someone's heart in your hand. You could cause them extreme pain by squeezing their heart. You could control them against there will. You could even kill them by crushing their heart into dust. What horrible dark magic. I had never truly experienced it first hand. I couldn't describe how horrifying it felt. I didn't want to move because her squeezing my heart was so painful. However I had no control. I could only imagine the horrible things my mother could have me do. I couldn't stand it. "Mother please...I said I would marry the king so stop" I cried as she walked closer to me. She then plunged her hand back into my chest placing my heart back inside my body. She pulled her hand out as I collapsed to the ground breathing deeply. "Th..thank you mother." Finally the pain was gone and I was in control of myself again. Although I really didn't feel great at all. The pain of loosing Daniel still lingered and on top of all that I had to marry the king. Maybe learning magic was my only option. If I wanted to stop my mother and perhaps bring Daniel back, maybe I had to learn magic even if I didn't like it. All I knew was if I didn't do something I would never be able to live a happy life.

Tears fell from my eyes as my mind became overwhelmed by flashbacks. Remembering all that made me really worried for Henry. I continued to drive until I reached Emma's house. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach again. Emma's door was destroyed. Someone had blasted their way into her home. "Mother no..." I rushed out of my car and ran straight into Emma's house only to find everything in ruins. "Emma! Henry! " I yelled as a horrible fear filled every inch of my body. I started shaking as I stood there looking at the destruction. The fact that my mother had possibly found Henry horrified me. "No way...this can't happen..."


	5. Chapter 5

I ran inside the house only to find everything in ruins. I looked everywhere in hopes of finding Henry and Emma hiding somewhere safe and alive. However deep in my soul I knew that surviving an encounter with my ruthless mother was nearly impossible. Running from room to room I entered the kitchen only to find a trail of blood leading from the door way to behind the counter in front of me. My heart nearly sank into the pit of my stomach as I stood dead in my tracks unable to even move. Gazing toward the blood I only thought one thing. Henry was dead. He was behind that counter with Emma, both dead. Tears fell from my eyes as I walked toward the counter hoping that maybe he was still alive. I just wanted to be loved. I just wanted someone in my life that actually cared about me. Somehow my mother always managed to take that away from me. "Love is weakness" Maybe she was right. Maybe love really was weakness. If I didn't love Henry the way I did then maybe none of this would have ever happened. I opened my heart up again to someone hoping that this time things would be different. But it wasn't. It was always the same. My heart would be crushed yet again and my vision of a happy life would shatter before my eyes. The love a mother has for their child is possibly the most powerful love of all, or so they say. But in reality it only made me weak and vulnerable again. Something I really did not want to happen again.

I finally glanced behind the counter only to see Emma lying in a puddle of blood. However I saw no sight of Henry. Could he have escaped? Noticing the kitchen had been nearly destroyed I knew Emma had put up some hell of a fight. There was no way she was going to let Cora hurt her son. Emma and I had something in common which made me think she was the only one I could trust with protecting Henry. However it seemed as if Cora was just too strong. If only I had of taught Emma more Magic. But then again Emma really didn't like to use magic. I kneeled down beside Emma as I saw a huge gaping wound in her stomach. It seemed as if my mother had violently stabbed her. But why would Emma let Cora even get close enough to hurt her unless she was trying to protect Henry and let her guard down. Again maybe love is weakness. Maybe my mother was right. Tears fell from my eyes. Emma had actually been one of the few people I cared about. She was the only person I could call a friend. But she was gone. Everyone I love would be taken from me if I didn't stop Cora. I had this huge sense of dread. Even if Emma took on Cora to protect Henry, it wouldn't be long before Cora tracked him down again. I knew at that point that poor Henry was alone and possibly devastated. He loved Emma. I wasn't sure he really felt the same way toward me. If Emma died it would be all my fault and Henry would find some way to blame me.

At that moment I realized I needed Emma's help to protect Henry. Sure I could use magic but when me and Emma used magic together, amazing things could happen. I placed my hand on Emma's chest only to feel a faint heart beat. She was alive but barely. If called an ambulance it could be too late by the time they arrived to even save Emma's life. No, I couldn't let her die. There was no other way. I had to use magic. However this type of magic was beyond what I could do. I was the type of person to use dark magic to inflict pain and suffering upon people, I never really had a way with good magic. Healing magic would be difficult because it was incredibly strong good magic. I had no choice. I had to try for Henry's sake. I placed my hands upon Emma's stomach as a bright white light began to illuminate the area. I concentrate hard on the wounded area as tears fell from my eyes. "I want to protect Henry. I can't protect him alone. My mom...she is way too strong. You can't leave me. Please I need your help...your my only real friend. Please...don't die" I pleaded as the light around her wound and my hands grew even brighter spreading out and illuminating the entire room. I gazed toward Emma as her wound began to close and light around us began to diminish. She coughed slightly as she opened her eyes and gazed into mine. At that moment I knew my mother was wrong. Love wasn't weakness. Love was strength. I would have never been able to use such powerful magic without wanting to protect the people I truly care about. It was such a different feeling then using magic to destroy people's happiness. It was amazing.

"Re...gina" She spoke softly as I smiled a bit. I was relieved that she was okay. I did it. I actually used magic for good instead of evil. I really had changed. Perhaps it was Henry that changed me. What ever the reason I knew that this was the path I had to take. To use magic to help and protect people, not destroy them. That was what I wanted to do. I placed my hand on Emma's face as I smiled toward her. "Cora...she...she came here. She attacked us. I didn't let her get close to Henry. I told him to run away. Just as I did I let my guard down and Cora had..."

"I know Emma. You tried to protect our son. We have to find Henry before she does."


End file.
